Tragedia na Heysel
thumb|250px|right|Dawny [[wikipedia:pl:stadion Heysel|stadion Heysel - obecnie Stadion Króla Baudouina I.]] Zamieszki na Heysel – określenie wydarzeń z 29 maja 1985 roku, na brukselskim stadionie Heysel. Przed finałowym meczem Pucharu Europy pomiędzy Juventusem Turyn a Liverpoolem F.C. doszło do starć między angielskimi i włoskimi kibicami, w wyniku których śmierć poniosło 39 osób. Zamieszki zaczęły się około godziny 19. Fani Liverpoolu bez problemu przedarli się przez małe ogrodzenie i zaatakowali kibiców Juventusu. Włoscy kibice zaczęli uciekać, tratując się nawzajem. Część osób została przygnieciona trzymetrową ścianą, która zawaliła się pod naporem tłumu. Mimo to mecz rozegrano, a Juventus – z Michelem Platinim i Zbigniewem Bońkiem w składzie – wygrał z Liverpoolem 1:0 zdobywając po raz pierwszy Puchar Europy. Tło wydarzeń W latach 80. Liverpool F.C. był jedną z najlepszych drużyn piłkarskich w Europie. W ośmiu sezonach poprzedzających tragedię Liverpool czterokrotnie zdobywał Puchar EuropyLiverpool F.C. zdobył Puchar Europy w latach: 1977, 1978, 1981 i 1984.. W ostatnim finale z 1984 "The Reds" pokonali po rzutach karnych Romę. Juventus z kolei był zdobywcą Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1984. W jego składzie grało wielu piłkarzy złotej kadry Włoch z 1982. Ponadto w "Starej Damie" grała para fenomenalnych napastników: Zbigniew Boniek oraz Michel Platini – zdobywca Złotej Piłki w 1983, 1984 i 1985. Obie te drużyny miały się spotkać w finale Pucharu Europy w 1985. 1984 – Liverpool vs. Roma W finale Pucharu Europy w 1984 Liverpool F.C. zagrał z AS Romą. Mecz odbywał się na rzymskim Stadio Olimpico, będącym zarazem stadionem Romy. Faworytami spotkania byli Włosi. Mimo to po zaciętej grze, po regulaminowym czasie gry i 2 dogrywkach utrzymywał się wynik remisowy – 1:1. W rzutach karnych niespodziewanie zwyciężyli goście (4:2) i to oni na stadionie rywala cieszyli się ze zdobycia tytułu klubowych mistrzów EuropyKennedy spot on for Liverpool; 1 stycznia 2006, www.uefa.com. Po meczu doszło do awantur i bójek fanów obu drużyn. Kibice "The Reds" zostali zaatakowani przez fanów Romy zaraz po wyjściu ze stadionu, przy użyciu metalowych przedmiotów. Zanim mecz się rozpoczął, kibice Romy ukryli broń w swoich samochodach. Po porażce własnej drużyny ruszyli po ukrytą broń, biorąc brutalny "odwet" na kibicach z Wielkiej Brytanii. Sytuację umiejętnie podsycali sympatycy lokalnego rywala Romy - Lazio Rzym. Zachęcali oni kibiców Liverpoolu do obrony, zaopatrując ich w metalową brońThe tragedy that should never have happened; 24 maja 2006, The Times. Przed meczem z 1985 sugerowano, że angielscy kibice odłożyli na bok podziały klubowe i zapowiedzieli srogi rewanż Włochom za wydarzenia z Rzymu. Według tej plotki do Brukseli mieli wyruszyć nie tylko fani Liverpoolu, ale również grupy pseudokibiców Luton Town, West Ham United, Newcastle United oraz Millwall. Obecnie przyjmuje się, że informacje te nie były prawdziweOur day of shame;24 maja 2006, The Times. Stadion Heysel thumb|right|350px|[[wikipedia:pl:Stadion Heysel|Stadion Heysel z podziałem na sektory.]] Wybudowany w 1930 stadion Heysel był przestarzałym obiektem i, z perspektywy czasu, nieodpowiednim miejscem do rozegrania meczu finałowego Pucharu Europy. Stadion, obliczony na 60 tysięcy widzów, w 1985 nie spełniał już nowoczesnych norm bezpieczeństwa. Obiekt posiadał małe i ciasne sektory dla kibiców obu drużyn, ponadto brakowało wyjść ewakuacyjnych. Sam stadion był w fatalnym stanie technicznym. Stare mury były słabe i zmurszałe, wymagały natychmiastowego remontu. Peter Robinson, zastępca kierownika klubu Liverpool F.C., ostrzegał o ryzyku grania tego meczu na Heysel. Jego uwagi i prośby o rozegranie finału na innym stadionie zostały zignorowane przez UEFALFC Story 1985; 24 maja 2006, Oficjalna strona Liverpool F.C.. Widownia została podzielona na trzy części. Kibice przeciwnych drużyn mieli zasiąść na trybunach położonych za bramkami. Dla kibiców angielskich przeznaczono sektory "X" i "Y" znajdujące się po lewej stronie trybuny honorowej, pod tablicą świetlną. Sektory po prawej stronie zarezerwowano dla ponad 10 tysięcy kibiców z Włoch. W sektorze "Z" przylegającym do angielskiego sektora "X" wedle planów organizatorów zasiąść mieli kibice neutralni, głównie Belgowie. Sektory "X" i "Z" oddzielono dwiema wysokimi, metalowymi siatkami rozpiętymi na metalowych słupkachNight of mayhem in Brussels that will never be forgotten; 24 maja 2006, The Times. Belgowie dużą część kupionych legalnie biletów odsprzedali włoskim imigrantom, stanowiącym duży odsetek w stolicy Belgii Liverpool still torn over night that shamed their name; 24 maja 2006, The Guardian. Na dzień przed meczem miejscówki w sektorze "Z" kosztowały kilkadziesiąt razy więcej niż w kasie. Liczba policjantów na stadionie okazała się niewystarczająca, zaś służby porządkowe zlekceważyły duże liczby upojonych alkoholem fanów. 29 maja 1985 Konfrontacja Około godziny 19 czasu lokalnego, na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem spotkania kibice zapełnili stadion Heysel. Atmosfera na trybunach stawała się bardzo napięta. Kibice z sektorów przyległych, oddzieleni od siebie trzymetrową siatką ogrodzenia, zaczęli się obrzucać obraźliwymi epitetami. O godzinie 19.30, na 45 minut przed zaplanowanym rozpoczęciem meczu, pijani brytyjscy fani z sektorów "X" i "Y" zaczęli rzucać butelkami i kawałkami betonu w kibiców Juventusu, stanowiących większość w sektorze "Z". Gdy Włosi odpowiedzieli, kibice Liverpoolu zaczęli przedzierać się przez ogrodzenie, które zostało później całkowicie zdemolowane. Pilnowane było ono zaledwie przez kilkunastu belgijskich policjantówLost lives that saved a sport; 15 czerwca 2006, The Guardian. Nie mogli oni powstrzymać uzbrojonych w butelki, kije, kastety i części ogrodzenia angielskich chuliganów. Kilkunastu kibiców Juventusu próbowało stawiać opór pseudokibicom Liverpoolu, mimo iż ci byli uzbrojeni, ale zdecydowana większość widowni ratowała się paniczną ucieczką, przeskakując ogrodzenie złożone z siatki i murku wysokiego na półtora metra, który oddzielał trybuny od boiska. Inni podejmowali się próby wspinaczki na trzymetrowy mur, stanowiący krawędź trybun. Setki ludzi znalazło się jednak w pułapce. Trzecia fala angielskich chuliganów spowodowała, że pośród stłoczonych pod murem kibiców - w znakomitej większości Włochów - zapanowała panika. Nacisk napierającego tłumu spowodował zawalenie się części betonowej ściany sektora trybuny, bliższej boiska. Runęło też metalowe ogrodzenie. Fragmenty muru przygniotły włoskich kibiców. Inni, uciekający w panice tratowali leżących. W wyniku tego wydarzenia śmierć poniosło 39 osób, a ponad 600 osób odniosło rany i lżejsze obrażeniaFans die in Heysel rioting; 24 maja 2006, BBC News. Imienna lista zabitych Wśród ofiar przeważali Włosi - 38 osób (wśród nich 11-letni Andrea Casula), a także jeden BelgNight of mayhem in Brussels that will never be forgotten; 24 maja 2006, The Times Liverpool still torn over night that shamed their name; 24 maja 2006, The Guardian. Jednak inne źródła, a także wikipedia w języku włoskim czy angielskim podają, że 32 ofiary to Włosi, 4 Belgów, 2 Francuzów i jeden Irlandczyk. W nawiasach podany jest wiek ofiar. Akcja ratunkowa Policja oraz służby porządkowe nie potrafiły zapanować nad widownią. Widzący całą sytuację w sektorze "Z", fani [[Juventus Turyn|''"Starej Damy"]] próbowali przedostać się do sektorów zajmowanych przez chuliganów Liverpoolu. Policja poradziła sobie jednak z tymi atakami. Niektóre ofiary zostały przeniesione pod ukrytą część stadionu, ale i tak większość pozostawała na trybunach. Pomocy udzielali przypadkowi lekarze znajdujący się na stadionie, gdyż służb medycznych było zbyt mało. Po półgodzinie wokół stadionu ustawiono namioty polowe w których udzielano pomocy lżej rannym, zaś ciężej poszkodowani zostali przewiezieni do brukselskich szpitali karetkami i helikopterami. Finałowy mecz pokazywało około 60 stacji telewizyjnych, wśród nich między innymi wikipedia:pl:Telewizja Polska. Widzowie mogli obejrzeć wstrząsające obrazy z Heysel. Dopiero po prawie dwóch godzinach policja zdołała zaprowadzić porządek. Gdy sytuacja została całkowicie opanowana, na murawę boiska wyszli kapitanowie obu drużyn i zapowiedzieli wznowienie meczu. Nalegała na to zwłaszcza belgijska policja obawiająca się rozszerzenia zamieszek poza teren stadionu. Juventus - Liverpool 1:0 Mecz, który rozpoczął się dopiero około godziny 21.40, był bardzo wyrównany - obie drużyny zażarcie się broniły, stwarzając tylko kilka sytuacji podbramkowych. Jedyna bramka padła w 56 minucie spotkania, gdy kilka metrów przed polem karnym przewrócił się Zbigniew Boniek co nie przeszkodziło sędziemu podyktować rzut karny. Rzut karny na gola zamienił Platini, który po meczu przepraszał za radość po zdobytym golu, tłumacząc się, że nie wiedział o liczbie ofiarFootball mourns Heysel victims; 1 stycznia 2006, www.uefa.com. Po meczu kilku włoskich piłkarzy wykonało rundę honorową. Prezes UEFA Jacques Georges wręczył drużynie Juventusu puchar. To wtedy francuski piłkarz Juve, Michel Platini wypowiedział znamienne słowa – ''Puchar odebraliśmy w szatni. To nie była moja wizja futboluTo był wieczór hańby i tragedii; 27 maja 2005, www.wp.pl. |valign=top width=50%| |} |valign=top width=50%| |} Po meczu Wieczorem premier Włoch Bettino Craxi, przebywający z oficjalną wizytą w Moskwie, zatelefonował do premiera Belgii Wilfrieda Martensa z protestem przeciw rozegraniu meczu. Jednocześnie na całym świecie zapanowała żałoba i oburzenie. Gazety nie szczędziły ostrych słów potępienia zarówno angielskim kibicom jak i organizatorom. Rzymska gazeta "La Repubblica" swój artykuł zatytułowała "Masakra na stadionie", natomiast "The Daily Mirror": "Dzień, w którym futbol umarł." We Włoszech cała złość, znalazła ujście w atakach na brytyjską ambasadę i inne placówki Wielkiej Brytanii. W kilkanaście dni od wydarzeń z Brukseli, prezes Liverpoolu John Smith ogłosił, że klub nie weźmie udziału rozgrywkach Pucharu UEFA w 1986. Zaledwie kilka godzin po tym oświadczeniu Angielski Związek Piłki Nożnej pod naciskiem premier Margaret Thatcher ogłosił, że angielskie kluby zostają wykluczone na najbliższy rok z europejskich rozgrywek. W dwa dni później UEFA oznajmiła, że kluby z Anglii zostają wykluczone z rozgrywek na czas nieokreślony. Rząd Margaret Thatcher przeznaczył 317 500 dolarów na specjalny fundusz pomocy rodzinom ofiar i rannych. Los stadionu Po wydarzeniach z 1985, na stadionie Heysel odbywały się jedynie zawody lekkoatletyczne. Nigdy już nie rozegrano na nim meczu piłkarskiego. W 1995 stadion został zburzony. Na jego fundamentach został wybudowany nowoczesny stadion Króla Baudouina I, mogący pomieścić 50 000 widzów. W 1996 na stadionie rozegrano pierwszy towarzyski mecz pomiędzy reprezentacjami: Belgii i Niemiec. 8 maja 1996 na nowym Heysel odbył się finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów w którym to wikipedia:pl:Paris Saint-GermaiParis Saint-Germain pokonało Rapid Wiedeń 1:0. Piłkarze o tragedii Przed spotkaniem Juventusu Turyn z Liverpoolem w ćwierćfinale Ligi Mistrzów 2005, były piłkarz i uczestnik finału z 1985 - Zbigniew Boniek - powiedział: Proszę nie wierzyć nikomu, kto mówi, że w tym całym zamieszaniu trudno było zorientować się dokładnie, co się stało. Wiedzieliśmy, na 99,9 procent, co się wydarzyło: śmierć, powaga sytuacji, wybuchowa atmosfera wisiały nad stadionem. Powtarzam, wiedzieliśmy wszystko. Nie chcieliśmy grać, ani Liverpool. UEFA nam nakazała. Powiedziano, że jeśli nie wyjdziemy na boisko, sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszy. Telefonów komórkowych jeszcze wtedy nie było i wielu fanów Juventusu nie wiedziało, ilu ludzi zginęło w sektorze Z. Człowiek z UEFA powiedział mi – jeśli odmówicie gry, oni się o tym dowiedzą20 rocznica tragedii na Heysel; 27 maja 2005, www.juvepoland.com. Były pomocnik Juventusu, Francuz Michel Platini, który strzelił gola z karnego, podyktowanego przez sędziego w wątpliwej sytuacji odmiennie niż Zbigniew Boniek mówi, że piłkarze nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tragedii. Według niego piłkarze dowiedzieli się o wszystkim później: Drużyny były w swych szatniach, gdy powiedzieli nam, że rozpoczęcie meczu będzie opóźnione. O rozmiarach tragedii dowiedzieliśmy się z gazet, następnego dnia. Jednak ten wieczór nie miał nic wspólnego z futbolem. Puchar musieli nam przynieść do szatni. Nigdy tam nie wróciłem i wolałbym nie rozmawiać o Heysel. Muszę wyznać, że nie byłbym w stanie, zarówno psychicznie jak fizycznie powrócić tam znowu. Legenda Liverpoolu Kenny Dalglish: Nie mogę rozgrzeszać fanów Liverpoolu za to co zrobili (...). Dalglish przyznał, że dowiedział się dokładnie co się stało na stadionie, dopiero następnego dnia rano. Opuszczając hotel widzieliśmy włoskich fanów, niektórzy płakali, niektórzy byli wściekli i uderzali pięściami w nasz autobus. Nie dziwię się przecież właśnie zmarło ich 39 przyjaciół. Potrzebowaliśmy dużo policji, żeby się wydostać z hotelu. Pamiętam jednego mężczyznę który przyłożył swoją twarz do okna, dokładnie tam gdzie ja siedziałem i zaczął płakać. Było mi bardzo głupio. Chodzimy na mecze, żeby oglądać piłkę nożną, a nie żeby patrzeć jak ludzie giną. Piłka nożna nie jest aż tak ważna. Żaden najlepszy mecz nie jest tego wart. Konsekwencje Ostatecznie Liverpool F.C. został wykluczony przez UEFA z rozgrywek pucharowych na 6 lat, zaś inne angielskie kluby na 5 lat. Z tego powodu w 1985 nie wyłoniono zwycięzcy Superpucharu Europy. Zwycięzca Pucharu Europy, którym był Juventus miał zmierzyć się z triumfatorem Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów – Evertonem, którego obowiązywał już zakaz gry nałożony przez UEFA. W ciągu pięciu lat 16 drużyn z Wysp Brytyjskich straciło możliwość gry w rozgrywkach: Pucharu Europy, Pucharu UEFA oraz Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów. Był to ogromny cios dla angielskiego futbolu. Z najsilniejszej wówczas ligi europejskiej odeszło wielu świetnych piłkarzy – np. Gary Lineker przeszedł z Evertonu do FC Barcelony. Angielskie kluby po zakazie musiały długo odbudowywać swą siłę. Lista klubów, które nie wystąpiły w europejskich pucharach Upamiętnienie Euro 2000 Podczas Euro 2000 reprezentacja narodowa Włoch, w której znalazło się 7 graczy JuventusuGracze Juventusu Turyn w kadrze Włoch na Euro 2000: Ciro Ferrara, Antonio Conte, Filippo Inzaghi, Alessandro Del Piero, Gianluca Pessotto, Mark Iuliano oraz Gianluca Zambrotta., dwa swoje mecze rozegrała na stadionie króla Baudouina I. Pojedynki z 14 czerwca z Belgią (2:0) oraz ćwierćfinał rozegrany 24 czerwca z Rumunią (2:0) zostały rozegrane w podniosłej atmosferze. Przed każdym z tych pojedynków piłkarze obu drużyn uczcili pamięć ofiar minutą ciszy, zaś po meczu Włosi złożyli kwiaty pod tablicą pamiątkową.Zdjęcie pokazujące Maldiniego i Conte pod memoriałem Liga Mistrzów UEFA 2004/2005 thumb|right|400px|5 kwietnia 2005. [[wikipedia:pl:The Kop|The Kop przed meczem Liverpool - Juventus]] W 2005, 20 lat po tragedii na Heysel, obie drużyny: Juventus Turyn i Liverpool F.C. spotkały się w ćwierćfinale rozgrywek Ligi Mistrzów. Był to pierwszy mecz tych klubów od czasu pamiętnego finału Pucharu Europy. 5 kwietnia 2005 na stadionie Liverpoolu – Anfield rozegrano pierwszy mecz, który miał szczególną oprawę. Obie jedenastki na murawę wprowadzili byli piłkarze obu klubów: Michel Platini i Ian Rush - uczestnicy finałowego meczu na Heysel. Nieśli oni transparent na którym widniały herby klubów oraz hasło: "In Memory And Friendship"Champions League photos; 5 kwietnia 2005, BBC Sport. Piłkarze zaś uczcili pamięć ofiar meczu na Heysel minutą ciszy podczas to której angielscy fani z kartonów utworzyli na trybunie The Kop napis: "Amicizia" (wł. "przyjaźń"). Reakcje fanów Juventusu na ten gest były bardzo różne i skrajne – większość kibiców oklaskiwało gest Anglików, lecz byli również tacy którzy odwrócili się plecami mając w pamięci chwile z 1985 Spotkanie sędziował Belg, Frank De Bleeckere. Mixed reactions to Heysel homage; wikipedia:pl:15 czerwca}15 czerwca 2006, BBC News. Pomnik W 20. rocznicę tragedii z 29 maja 1985 r., obok przebudowanego od fundamentów Heysel w Brukseli, noszącego obecnie imię króla Baudouina I, stanął pomnik pamięci 39 ofiar. Pomnik przyjął kształt zegara słonecznego, o powierzchni 60 m². Monument z nierdzewnej stali został wykonany przez Francuza Patrick Rimoux. Na pomniku wyryte są słowa poematu angielskiego pisarza i poety Wystana Hugh Audena - "Funeral Blues". Utwór ten wyraża smutek trzech narodów, włoskiego, francuskiego i belgijskiegoAnniversary monument honours Heysel dead; 30 sierpnia 2006, The Times. Przypisy Bibliografia *Kalicki Włodzimierz; Płot i mur 29 V 1985; Gazeta Wyborcza, Duży Format, 30 maja 2005. *Heatley Michael, Malowaniec Manuela: Stadiony piłkarskie Europy. Bellona, 2006. ISBN 83-11-10328-3. *Nereo Ferlat: "L’ultima curva - la tragedia dello stadioHeysel". Corsi editore, 1985. *Francesco Caremani: "Le verità sull'Heysel". Libri di Sport dizioni. * www.lfc.pl Zobacz też * Juventus Turyn * Stadion Heysel * Michel Platini * Zbigniew Boniek Kategoria:Drużyna Juventusu Turyn